


I Fell in Love with Your Soul and Nothing Else Mattered

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have knock each other for five years after having met online and this is the first time they're getting to see each other.





	I Fell in Love with Your Soul and Nothing Else Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> unedited because i'm lazy. this was inspired from this moodboard i was requested to make. so yeah, they've met online and they've been friends/together for years but this is the first time they're meeting each other.

Five years. It had taken them five years to finally get to this point. Her and Lexa had been together for two years now, just friends for two, and who knows what for that one year in between. They’d both met on Tumblr, started with a conversation that stemmed of off a _ship_ from a show they both watched. They were just strangers then. Talking about TV shows and characters and that was about it. Then they started talking more, practically everyday, more about themselves and less about TV shows. And somewhere along the way, they fell in love with each other.

 

Clarke was at the airport right now, waiting for Lexa’s plane to land. They hadn’t met each other yet, it was a lot of texts, phone calls, and occasional FaceTime calls. Every moment away felt that much longer really. A few months into their friendship, they wanted to meet each other because they’d hit it off right from the start but they had to wait. And it just got harder after they’d gotten together; they were both in college now, both of them about to start their second year when Lexa realized she wasn’t entirely happy where she was. So after talking it out with her parents and Clarke, she came to the conclusion that she wanted to go to California, where Clarke was. She was tired of having to be away from her, and her first year in New York wasn’t that great so Lexa wanted to make a change before she regretted having spent too much time in a place like that.

 

So here she was, grabbing her bags as she headed out, knowing Clarke was waiting for her just a few feet away. Lexa smiled too herself, it felt unreal right now; she’s finally going to see Clarke, finally going to be able to touch her and hold her and kiss her. God it’s taken so long. But she would get to see her everyday now; Lexa was in the same residential hall as Clarke, their dorm rooms were probably a little away from each other’s but it was better than being on opposite sides of the country. It was hard, the distance was really hard but they’d powered through it; they’ve always been there for each other – five years is a really long time – and by now, Lexa’s almost entirely certain that Clarke knows more about her than anyone else in her life. That was crazy on it’s own really; Lexa didn’t open up to anyone that much, not her parents, not her friends from school, but there was something about Clarke that just made it easy to talk to her. Maybe it was the fact that they were only talking over text when they’d first met, maybe it was because Lexa didn’t really know this person. But whatever it was, Lexa’s glad because it led to this.

 

She walked out to where she could see everyone waiting but there were too many blondes for Lexa to spot Clarke right away. Walking through the crowd, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a small _hey_ that sounded a lot like the voice she’d heard on the phone before getting on the plane. Spinning around on her heal almost immediately, Lexa’s eyes found Clarke, standing not even a feet away from her. She didn’t know what to do for a moment, frozen in time it seemed because being this close to Clarke felt unreal. Lexa only watched her, _god she’s beautiful. And those eyes_. She was staring, yeah she was definitely staring.

 

“So, are you gonna say anything or…?” Clarke asked playfully, Lexa’s smile widening at hearing her voice. “Just keep staring?”

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lexa breathed out, not managing to say anything else. Her voice was quiet and with all the noise around them, she almost thought Clarke didn’t catch it.

 

“You _have_ seen me before, y’know?” Clarke asked with a shrug, trying to pretend her cheeks weren’t heating up at what Lexa said. But honestly, that was Clarke’s first thought too upon seeing Lexa, their FaceTime calls and selfies did nothing to show exactly how beautiful this girl in front of her was. “Countless times.”

 

“But never in person.” Lexa pointed out, the two of them just standing there in silence, unsure of what to do next other than just take each other in. It was so unreal, to be so close to right now, after so many years, and to be able to finally each other not through a screen. Lexa thought about what she wanted to do, giving Clarke an unsure look before speaking hesitantly, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Clarke lowered her head, trying to hide that unstoppable smile before leaning closer to Lexa and bringing her face to Lexa’s. She nodded, her forehead almost resting against Lexa’s as her hand came up to her cheek. “Yeah,” Clarke told her, her lips just brushing against Lexa’s. “Yeah you can kiss me.”

 

Lexa froze again at their closeness, looking into Clarke’s eyes and the blue looking so much more intense up close. She didn’t know what to do really, Clarke’s hand on her cheek practically sent small electric currents through her skin. She didn’t speak again, managed to only press her lips to Clarke’s as her eyes slid shut. It felt like a wave of calm washed over her as their lips met, this was a new feeling. It felt familiar although Lexa knew that wasn’t it, there was just something calming about Clarke that made Lexa not want to pull away from her. She kissed her slowly, taking her time and letting the world around them just drown out because they waited long enough for this moment.

 

“You have soft lips.” Lexa muttered once they pulled away for air, unable to bring her eyes up to look at her this time.

 

Clarke’s fingers went under her chin, to tilt her head up, “And you have gorgeous eyes.” She told her. “So beautiful.” She muttered under her breath, reaching down to take Lexa’s hand. “So…wanna head out after getting your room set up and all that?” Clarke asked as they started to finally walk out, “Or are you too tired?”

 

“A little tired.” Lexa answered, “Six hours on the plane is way too long.” She told her, “But yeah, we can go out.” Lexa turned her head, watching Clarke as they walked out and towards the parking.

 

“Why are you staring?” Clarke asked lightly, still unable to wipe that smile off of her face.

 

Lexa blinked suddenly, bringing herself back to reality. “Sorry,” She muttered, looking away immediately, feeling a little bad at the thought of having made Clarke feel uncomfortable.

 

“No, Lexa,” Clarke rolled her eyes, nudging her shoulder, “It’s fine, I’m kidding.” She told her, “You can calm down, we’ve known each other for five years, this isn’t a _first date_ situation.”

 

“It kind of is.” Lexa argued, “I wanna make a good first impression.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Clarke said jokingly. Although this was the first time they were meeting in person, this was hardly the first time they’d talked to each other and Clarke was comfortable enough around her. “I already love you so just be yourself.”

 

“Yeah, but _myself_ is very annoying.” Lexa told her for the first time in person – Clarke’s lost track of the number of times she’s said the same thing. “And I don’t,” She continued, moving a little closer to Clarke, her nose touching Clarke’s neck, “Want to mess it up,” Lexa pressed her nose into the small space, not knowing what kind of reaction it would get from Clarke. She just wanted to be close to her and couldn’t wait to even be alone. The reaction she got was unexpected, a giggle very quickly turning into a laugh escaped Clarke involuntarily as she tried to pull away. “Wait, you’re ticklish on your neck?” Lexa asked with an amused look as she moved away from Clarke. That laugh was probably the most wonderful sound she’s heard in a very long time. She’s heard it before over the phone or through FaceTime, but it sounded very different now.

 

Clarke took a big step away from Lexa before answering, “Maybe.”

 

“That’s a yes,” Lexa replied, watching as Clarke walked up to a car and opened the trunk. “How did I not know this?”

 

“Well, now you do.” Clarke answered, motioning towards Lexa’s bags and helping her put them in. “So like, don’t kiss my neck,” She told her, picking up a duffel bag before throwing it in. “It won’t be sexy, it’ll just result in a tickle fight probably.”

 

“And why wouldn’t I want to do that?” Lexa asked, taking off her backpack and placing it in the trunk. “Your laugh is the cutest sound ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes its surprising how someone you meet on tumblr can become such an important part of your life. i met two of my best friends on there and idk what i'd do without them. this was nice to write get **some** of my feelings or whatever out coz i can't say em out loud, not about this. anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


End file.
